1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus providing various types of content, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, TVs merely serve to select a broadcast channel and to receive and output broadcast signals transmitted from broadcasting stations via a wire or wireless communication. However, in response to demands of users to utilize various contents, some latest TVs provide a function of executing various contents, such as playing multimedia files from external image sources, running applications including games and music and searching on the Internet, in addition to watching broadcasts.
To utilize desired contents, a user is required to access an application providing the contents. Even with such a function, however, currently released TVs can execute only a single content due to hardware limitations.
Thus, to run a second content while a first content is running, the user experiences the inconvenience of going back to the previously executed first content.